


Never a Coincidence

by Reveille



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Character Death, F/M, Humanstuck, My First Fanfic, Other Implied Relationships - Freeform, Undergoing heavy editing, buuuut ties into canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveille/pseuds/Reveille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were always meant to find her. Even if you never knew it.</p><p>*on undetermined hiatus till the author gets her life together*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceyEnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/gifts).



> Whoeeeeeeee ok, my first fic! Comments and criticism appreciated! :3

She blows into your life on a windy December morning.

The weather channel had issued a storm warning, and your house was definitely not ready for a gale of that caliber. Your brother Mituna was out somewhere that day, and you were unfortunately home alone. As a result, you had to be the one to “batten the hatches,” so to speak. 

At that moment you were outside, trying to bring as much stuff as you could inside before it started pouring. The wind had already picked up, and was blowing your yard equipment into the sky. Two chairs had already apparently found their way to heaven, and it was all you could do to keep from following them to an early grave. You decide a bunch of lawn stuff is not worth dying for, and beat a hasty retreat.

You’re almost to your front door when an ominous whistling noise comes from behind you, and you turn around just in time to be hit by a flying projectile from the sky.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and life can really suck sometimes.

The missile knocks you flat onto the ground, and you get a mouthful of dirt. It’s a couple minutes before you can see straight again. When the world finally stops spinning, you see a small maroon notebook lying in the grass next to you. The wind must be going pretty fast for this tiny little thing to knock you over. You sit up, spitting dust, and snatch up the journal. You’re about to open it when the sky gives a warning crraack and you remember that you’re sitting outside in an impending storm. 

Smart one, Sollux.

You hightail it out of there and into your house just as the sky breaks open and the rain starts pouring down. Wrenching the door open against the full power of the wind is a lot more than your skinny, computer-nerd arms can handle, but somehow you’re finally safe inside, albeit dripping wet. Somehow, the maroon book is untouched. You drop the stupid thing on a table and brew a cup of coffee.

Cup of death-by-caffeine secured, you flip open your laptop and open the Pesterchum app. Karkat’s been trying to get ahold of you.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 08:23 --  
CG: HEY, IDIOT.  
CG: UH  
CG: I KIND OF NEED SOME HELP.  
CG: GC DRAGGED ME TO A PARTY, AND THE POWER WENT OUT.  
CG: EVERYONE IS PANICKING, THE RAIN IS NOW KIND OF FLOODING, AND SOME IDIOT STOLE LATULA’S CAR.  
TA: ehehehehe  
CG: SHUT UP!!!!  
TA: ii cant come get you riight now, iif that’2 what you’re a2king. the 2torm’2 pretty bad here two.  
CG: SO WE’RE PRETTY MUCH STUCK HERE FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE.  
CG: UUUUUUUGH.  
TA: 2orry.  
TA: ii’ll get mt to drive you guy2 when the raiin let’2 up and he get2 back from wherever.  
CG: OKAY, WHATEVER.  
TA: u2ually you’d u2e 2tronger language than that.  
CG: I BET TEREZI FIFTY BUCKS I COULD GO A WEEK WITHOUT CURSING.  
TA: hehe how’2 that workiing out?  
CG: WHAT DO YOU GLUBBING THINK????  
TA: oh god. plea2e not the fii2h pun2. we get enough of THAT from ff.  
CG: HEY, IT HELPS WHEN THERE’S NO OTHER WAY TO PROPERLY EXPRESS MYSELF.  
TA: how the glub doe2 iit help you?  
TA: oh god, they’re contagiiou2.  
CG: HEL  
CG: HECK YEAH!  
TA: ehehe  
CG: SO HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE, ANYWAYS?  


You are about to type a reply when lightning flashes outside, and the power in your house goes out- even, inexplicably, your laptop. In Karkat’s (slightly less colorful than usual) words, UUUUUUUGH. Life always chooses the most inopportune moments to screw with you.  


You hadn’t noticed before the lights went out, but the dark and heavy clouds had pretty much blocked the sun out, turning day into night- and turning you blind as a bat. You fumble around for a candle and light it, washing your house’s living room in a ghostly glow. Finally, you locate your cell phone. Karkat’s disconnected, but Terezi is now online.  


\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 09:13 --  
TA: hey tz  
GC: H1 SOLLUX >:]  
TA: how’2 it goiing over there?  
GC: OH GOD  
GC: YOU R34LLY DON’T W4NT TO KNOW >:[  
TA: that bad huh  
GC: K4RK4T 1S 4LMOST 1NCOH3R3NT W1TH R4G3, 4ND K4NKR1 H4S B33N L3CTUR1NG L4TUL4 4BOUT "T4K1NG C4R3 OF H3R B3LONG1NGS" FOR 4BOUT TWO HOURS  
GC: W3’V3 B33N OV3R H3R3 FOR 4G3S NOW  
GC: 4ND L4TUL4 1S TRY1NG TO G3T 1N TOUCH W1TH M1TUN4, BUT TH3 C4LL 1SN’T GO1NG THROUGH FOR SOM3 R34SON  
TA: oh god, kk wa2n't exaggeratiing.  
GC: HOW 4R3 W3 3V3N T4LK1NG, 4NYW4Y? >:?  
GC: 1 C4N’T CONN3CT TO 4NYON3 3LS3  
TA: ii hooked up your and kk’2 deviice2 to my iinternet  
TA: whiich work2 worldwiide through any 2torm.  
GC: N1C3!  
GC: C4N YOU PL34S3 G3T M1TUN4 OV3R H3R3 F4ST? 1F 1 H4V3 TO L1ST3N TO K4RK4T 4ND K4NKR1 B1CK3R 4NOTH3R M1NUT3 1’M GO1NG TO 3XPLOD3! >:[  
TA: ok ii’ll try  
TA: 2ee ya tz  
GC: BY3 SOLLUX! >:]  


Your phone chooses that exact moment to die.  
Welp.  


The clock in the kitchen shows that the time is only nine thirty in the morning, and it’ll be about an hour before your phone can charge and you can get Mituna to save your friends from their idiotic predicament - which, ironically, they brought upon themselves. Since the power is out, you have absolutely nothing to do. The storm is still roaring outside, as fiercely as ever.

You have a sneaking feeling that this is going to be a _very_ long day. 

Your gaze falls on the maroon journal you rescued in the morning. It is well-worn, and has a dulled brass buckle binding it closed. An A is embroidered on the cover.  
Well… you’ve got nothing else to do, anyways. 

You pick it up and sit near the lone candle flickering on the table. You struggle with the rusted buckle a bit before it clicks open, and you read the first entry. 

December 10, 1935  
hi, rand0m pers0n reading thr0ugh my private th0ughts! my name is aradia megid0, and i c0uld quite p0ssibly be the strangest pers0n y0u will ever kn0w


End file.
